


Diamond in the Rough

by LesbianLover121



Category: Aladdin (2019), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLover121/pseuds/LesbianLover121
Summary: When street rat Emma frees a genie from a lamp, she finds her wishes granted. However, she soon finds that the evil Cora has other plans for the lamp-- and for Princess Regina. Can Emma save Princess Regina? Can Regina love Emma after she sees that Emma isn't quite what she appears to be?A mix of original Aladdin storyline and the 2019 remake. I do not own any of the characters. If you haven't seen the 2019 remake spoilers. My first fic go easy on me, please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. If you haven't seen the 2019 remake spoilers. My first fic go easy on me, please.

“Imagine a land in its faraway place where the mythical creatures roam. Where you wander among every culture and tongue. It is chaotic but hey it's home. As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars with the cardamom-cluttered stalls. You can smell every spice while you haggle the price of the silks and the satin shawls. Oh, the music that plays as you move through a maze in the haze of your pure delight. You are caught in a dance, you are lost in the trance. This mystical land of magic and sand is more than it seems. There's a road that may lead you to good or to greed. Through the power your wishing commands. Let the darkness unfold or find fortunes untold. Well, your destiny lies in your hands.”

 

On a dark night far away from the kingdom palace where she should be, stood Cora Mills. Cora Mills was a witch, but no one knew. She was born from nothing and lied cheated and killed to work her way to the top. Once a miller's daughter now a queen yet she was still second to the king. She has spent the last three months looking for the fabled Cave of Wonders, within it held the solution to her problems.

“Where is he Hook?”

“I’m not sure your majesty but he should be here soon” answered Captain Killian Jones otherwise known as Captain Hook, Cora’s right-hand man. After losing his hand to an evil sorcerer he turned to Cora for help. In return from the tools to kill the sorcerer who took his hand Hook is indebted to Cora for life.

After some rustling from the west the man they were waiting for finally appeared.

“Sorry I’m late,” said thief Will Scarlet in his heavy English accent.

“Do you have it?” Cora impatiently snapped. Will Scarlet hands over half of a gold scarab beetle, of which Cora has the second one. Putting them together with a snap, the beetle flies off, before landing in the dirt a few meters ahead. A low growl followed by rumbling occurred, dirt and sand started shifting creating a cloud. The ground shifting below their feet Will, Hook, and Cora stumble to trees to maintain their balance covering their faces as not to choke on the sand.

After the dirt settled a giant tiger's head has materialized: the Cave of Wonders.

“What are you waiting for go bring me the lamp” barked Cora.

Upon approaching the Tiger's Head, it speaks that only one may enter: "One whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough!" Will Scarlet still attempts to enter, a thin coating a sweat had formed on his face. When his foot touched what looked like the tiger's lip it roars in anger and bites down on the thief, closing off the entranceway. As it melts away it’s words echoing out into the night air “Diamond in the rough”. Cora visibly shaking with anger tells Hook to find her a Diamond in the rough.

“As you wish your highness” and Hook disappears into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a smut scene? What do you think so far? Comment down below!!

The next day, on the streets of the East Hill in the heart of the Mills kingdom, a young street urchin named Emma is trying to steal a loaf of bread, with her brother Henry.

“Okay Henry you know what to do,” said the princess curled blonde.

Young Henry takes off, his small frame allowing him to slip unnoticed through the busy market place. Emma kept her eyes trained on his brown mop of hair looking for the signal. When Henry gets into position on top of a market stand he sends the signal and Emma moves in. 

“Excuse me, sir, can a strong man such as yourself help me I think I’m lost?” said Emma flirting heavily distracting the merchant. 

When Henry sees his opening carefully and monkey like he hangs by his feet a takes a loaf of bread. Using only core strength he pulls himself up and slips into the crowd. The two settle down to eat their spoils but are put off their stomach by a couple of children who are hungry. Emma and Henry give the two their bread but are then sidetracked by a commotion in the market. Unbeknownst to anyone Princess Regina has disguised herself and was in that very same marketplace. She notices dirty kids looking longingly at some apples and simply plucks one off the carts. The act of giving an apple to a hungry little boy lands Princess Regina  in trouble with the street merchant 

“And how were you planning on paying for that food thief” sneered the merchant

“I’m sorry sir they were hungry I have no money to give you” explains Regina.

“This bracelet will be payment enough,” said the merchant eyeing the gold bracelet with topaz jewels shining in the midday sun.  

“This was my grandmothers please sir” pleads the princess. Emma watching the whole interaction senses that the conversation is about to take a turn for the worst and interferes. Emma slips between the merchant and Regina suddenly faced with the warmest brown eyes she has ever seen. 

“Do you trust me?” Emma asks.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Emma repeats. Hesitantly Regina nods her head. Emma takes the bracelet off her wrist and addresses the merchant 

“Here and an apple for your trouble.” The merchant accepts the bracelet and drops it into his coat pocket. Emma grabs Regina's arm and starts to walk away at a brisk pace. 

“What about my bracelet?” Regina asks. 

“You mean this one” Emma holds up the bracelet with a crooked smile that makes Regina's knees weak.

“How did you-” but Regina is cut off but a loud shout “THIEF! GUARDS STOP THEM!”

Henry appears right by Emma and Regina's side “Emma we have to go” 

“ Follow Henry he knows the way” and Regina and Henry dart off in another direction. 

“Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford and that's everything. One jump ahead of the lawmen that's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke” sings Emma as she climbs up a ladder. 

“One jump ahead of the hoofbeats one hop ahead of the hump one trick ahead of disaster. They're quick, but I'm much faster. Here goes better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin' all I gotta do is jump!” exclaims Emma as she grabs a carpet and leaps off of a building. Emma has retreated with Regina to her and Henry's place, and she is rather taken by her kindness.

“You just saved my life” 

Emma shrugs “Nah it was nothing” 

“I don’t even know your name”

“Emma and this is my little brother Henry”

“Hi,” says Henry timidly

“This view is amazing,” said Regina walking towards the nearest window.

“You think that is amazing look from up there” replied Emma pointing up to the steps.

Regina followed the steps up to the tower. She let out a breathy gasp as she took in the view. The market places shutting down. The sound of the children in the street. That smell you only get when wood is being burned. The sky brilliant colors reds, yellows, and oranges. Right on the edge touches of purple.

"Wow" 

"Wow" repeats Emma standing right next to Regina looking at her.

"Is it just you and Henry up here?"

"I'm all Henry has ever known. My parents died right after he was born."

"I'm sorry." said Regina laying her hand on Emma's arm. 

"One day I'm gonna live in the palace and not have to worry about anything. I'll servants and-"

"People telling you where to go and what to eat and how to dress"

"I wake up everyday thinking it's gonna be different but it isn't. I just feel so…"

"Not having any control over your life you just feel so.."

"Trapped?"

"Yes trapped" Regina and Emma suddenly face each other looking deep into each other's eyes. Emma's eyes look down at Regina's lips and back in her eyes. Without a conscience thought they find themselves leaning towards each other. Suddenly Henry appears "What are you doing?" Emma and Regina quickly separate. 

"Um, nothing" stammers Emma. Henry shoots Regina a look and walks away. 

"So what are you doing out on the streets shouldn't you be in the palace" questions, Emma. 

"How'd you know I'm from the palace?"

"Your dress it's made from the nicest fabric that goes straight from the ships to the palace. You must be a handmaid to princess Regina" 

"Oh… yes a handmaid, my name is um.  Zelena."

"Nice to meet you," said Emma sticking out her hand to shake. Looking past Emma Regina sees the next royal prince that has come to win her affection. 

"I have to go I'm so sorry"

Emma walked Regina back to the palace doors neither one of them seeing Henry swiping Regina's bracelet. 

"I guess this is goodbye" 

"Bye Zelena is was nice meeting you" the princess took a couple of steps before she turned around suddenly "Emma my bracelet." Emma patted her many pockets and couldn't find the bracelet 

"I could've sworn I put it in here"

Regina not believing her says "I should've known you're nothing but a simple thief" Regina storms away.

Emma calls out "Wait…. Zelena.. it isn't like that" but Regina ignored her.

Emma started heading home when she bumps into a guard he claims Emma to be nothing but "a worthless street rat. 

"Riff Raff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they looked closer. Would they see a poor girl? No sirree. They'd find out there is so much more to me." sings Emma the rest of the way home. At home there Henry was looking at the bracelet. "Henry! There is a time you steal and a time you don't. This was not a time."

"I'm sorry Emma"

"Its okay kid," said Emma messing his hair up. 

Emma and Henry then retire to their abode, with Emma promising her brother that someday, things will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a smut scene? What do you think so far? Comment down below!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters Disney does. Lmk what you think in the comments below!

Regina snuck back into the palace running back to her chambers. She closes the door behind her and releases a huge sigh.

“There you are! I was so worried,” exclaimed Zelena. Zelena was Regina’s handmaid. She had a strong British accent. She has a mane of uncontrollable fiery red hair and was extremely protective of her best friend Regina.

“Ruby almost ate a guard she was so worried.” Ruby was Regina's pet wolf almost twice the size of a normal wolf Regina rescued her as a pup and Ruby has been around ever since.

“You worry too much, now quick help me change the newest idiot is here to win my affection.”

“So how was it? The market was it worth sneaking out for” questioned Zelena as she helped the princess take off her disguise and slip into her evening gown. It was a deep purple with a neckline low enough to show off her assets but still leave a little to the lookers imagination.

“It was wonderful, so many smells and sights to take in. I met this girl with startling green eyes.” Regina looks off into space “it had to be the greenest green I've ever seen. She was a thief but there was something about her that was just different.”

“You sound absolutely smitten with her”

“I’m not”

Zelena laughed “Yes because that was terribly believable.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Zelena opened the door to find a royal guard “ Her highness's presence is requested in the great hall”

“Yes she will be there shortly” replied Zelena.

In the great hall stood Cora, Graham captain of the royal guard and King Henry. King Henry was kind and fair to his people. He was always laughing and telling jokes the laugh lines around his eyes giving away that personality trait of his. The doors opened and out came Princess Regina looking studying. Zelena to her right and Ruby to her left.

“Ah, my daughter you look as lovely as ever,” said King Henry leaning in to hug his daughter.

“Thank you father” replied Regina kissing both of his cheeks.

“Come meet Prince Robin”

Regina finally turning to address the other man in the room bows respectfully. Robin steps forwards kissing Regina’s hand. He straightens and flashes his pearly white teeth at her.

“So why did no one mention your beauty”

“Funny no one mentions yours either”

“They say that in Sherwood where I am from. It’s very amusing”

“Is it?”

“Yes”

“We have the same title yet are never described the same way.”

“Regina” warns King Henry “we must be respectful to our guest he has traveled far to seek your hand”

“Of course father. It is a pleasure to meet you, Robin.”

“And what is that,” says Robin gesturing to Ruby. “Don’t tell me let me guess… a really big dog”

Ruby growls. “He likes you” whispered Hook from the corner where he was lurking.

Robin leans into pet Ruby “ All the dogs love me in my kingdom.”

Regina just smiles knowing what is coming next. Ruby waits until the last possible moment then pounces. Robin screams like a little girl and tries to turn over and crawl from underneath Ruby's big powerful paws. Ruby just bites his pants off revealing his pink underwear.

“How charming” giggles Regina to Zelena.

Later on, that evening after Cora is talking to King Henry in his study.

“My king our enemies grow stronger every day yet you allow Regina to dismiss prince Robin and a possible military alliance.”

“Which enemies” questions King Henry

“The white kingdom continues to grow its army”

“The white kingdom is our ally”

“Was our ally”

“You would drag us into war-”

“And you would allow us to be overtaken by our enemies because you are weak”

“CORA, remember your place!”

Cora grits her teeth “Of course I apologize. Forgive me, my king, I went too far.” Cora walks towards the door but right before she reaches it she turns and grips her serpent staff harder.

“But” the staffs' eyes glow red

“If you would only reconsider.” Cora was using the staff to hypnotize the King.

“I think you would see that invading the white kingdom is the right thing to do”

“What” interrupts Princess Regina effectively breaking the hypnotism. “Why would we invade the white kingdom they’re our oldest allies”

“We would never invade the white kingdom” explains the King

“But an ally in Sherwood would improve our situation,” says Cora.

“Yes”, agrees King Henry. “If you would consider giving Prince Robin another chance.”

“To rule? Papa Ruby would make a better ruler”

“Regina my time her is limited we must find you a husband and we’re running out of kingdoms”

“What foreign prince could care for our people as I could? I could lead if only -”

“My dear you can not, it is unheard of in the thousand year history of our kingdom”

“I have been preparing for this my whole life, my name literally means Queen. I have read-”

“Books but you can not read experience” interrupts Cora. “Inexperience is dangerous. People left unchecked will revolt. Walls and borders unguarded will be attacked.”

“Cora is right one day you will understand. You may leave now”

Regina close to tears walks away with Ruby following close behind. She stops and clutches the wall for support. Cora walks up behind her.

“Life would be kinder to you Princess once you accept these traditions and understand its better for you to be seen not heard.”

“What do you know about traditions, you’re not even my real mother.”

Ruby growls at Cora until she backs away. Regina returns to her room. Closing the door behind her she starts to sing.

“Here comes a wave meant to wash me away. A tide that is taking me under. Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say my voice drowned out in the thunder. But I won't cry and I won't start to crumble. Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down. I won't be silenced. You can't keep me quiet won't tremble when you try it. All I know is I won't go speechless. Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me. Don't you underestimate me because I know that I won't go speechless”

Down below Princess Regina’s balcony, the streets were still full of hustle and bustle even at the late hour. Emma stood with Henry in a crowd watching a fire performer.

“You know what to do Henry” Henry distracts the guards while Emma steals a cloak drapes it over herself and sneaks into the castle walls.

“Clever boy” whispers Hook to himself hidden from view. He hurries off to tell Cora who is in the tallest tower in the castle.

“Remember you place Cora. If I hear that one more time. Another petty insult from that small minded fool. Once that lamp sits in my hand I shall rule.”

Hook finally makes it to the top and quickly spits out “Thief, thief in the palace.”

“What have you seen Hook”

“The diamond in the ruff.”

Meanwhile, Emma is running across the grounds. She is jumping from ledge to ledge until she drops down behind two guards. She quickly ducks behind a pillar before they can turn around and notice her. While blending in as a simple servant Cora watches with Hook from afar. Emma finally is in the clear and has a straight shot to Princess Regina’s quarters. In her room, Zelnea is removing Regina’s necklace about to strip her for her bath.  

“Zelena there has to be something I can do”

“A handsome prince wants to marry you oh when will life get easier”

“I don’t want to be a man's arm candy or trophy wife I want to be Queen.”

“Remember when my mother used to say you can only be as happy as the poorest people in the kingdom. If she saw what I saw today she’d be heartbroken”

“She’d also want you to be clean. I’ll draw the bath”

“I can do more than marry some useless prince”

“If you have to marry a useless prince you certainly can do worse than this one. He’s tall and handsome and yes he's a little dim but you’re just getting married you don’t have to talk to him. But you’d prefer that girl from the market.” Zelena walks away just as there is a knock on the door. Emma has her back to the door. When Regina says “CanI help you?” She turns around.

“Tea?”

“You?” says Regina shocked. “You, what are you doing here? Get in here?”

“I’m returning your bracelet,” says Emma looking around the room

“My bracelet, where is it?”

“On your wrist.” Regina looks down to discover that her bracelet is indeed back on her wrist.

“Not bad,” says Emma. “I like what you’ve done with the place”

“How’d you get past the guards?”

“Now that was not easy but I have my ways. While the princess is out would you like to go for a stroll maybe talk a little?”

“You can not just break into a palace and act like you own the place”

“When you have nothing you have to pretend like you own everything. So what do you say? I did find your bracelet” says Emma flashing her famous crooked smile

“You did not find my bracelet you stole it”

“Technically the kid stole it. I’ve been working on it with him”

“Well you obviously need to work harder,” said Regina with a smirk on her face. Zelene returns from the other room and says “who ordered the tea?”

“I did,” said Regina walking behind Emma. “For you... Princess Regina.” When Emma bows Regina tries to signal to Zelena with her hands that Emma is the girl from the marketplace and she needs to play along.

Instead, Zelena says “Why are you being weird?” Emma quickly turns and looks at Regina then turns back around. Regina quickly points at her bracelet then back at Emma praying she’ll get it.

“Oh, I’m the princess… yes mhh hmm and it is good to be me with all my palaces and dresses and gold. And not it is time to clean Ruby.” Zelena quickly walks away. Emma turns to place the tea tray on a nearby table when Ruby approaches from behind them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the bath?” questions, Emma. Ruby instead of growling whines and licks Emma's hand. From the other room, Zelena calls out to Regina “Servant girl this animal is not going to clean itself”. Emma looks at Regina confused when she quickly rushes out “You have to go now” pushing her towards the door.

“Oh okay but I’m coming back tomorrow night”

“What?!? No, you can’t”

“Meet me in the courtyard underneath the apple tree tomorrow night.” Emma takes Regina’s hair clip out of her hair “to return this.” Emma reaches forward gently caressing Regina's cheek and moving the hair just freed from her eyes. Regina goes loses all the breath in her body instantly.

“I promise,” says Emma before leaving the room. She strips herself of the servant clothing and finds Henry outside waiting for her when two guards step in front of them.

“There are two guards behind me aren’t there.” Emma turns and looks to see that in fact there are two guards behind her. They grab her arms and throw a bag over her head and one guard knocks her out with her sword. Henry tries to fight but they do the same to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make Cora Regina's step mom instead of birth mom


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to post. Work has been kicking my ass and I've been too tired to write. Hopefully, you like this update. More to come! I do not own any of the characters or songs Disney and ABC does.

 

The heat was stifling in the bag. The rhythmic rocking from side to side and the occasion snort of an animal leads Emma to believe that they are on horses in the desert. When the bag is finally removed from Emma and Henry's head Emma looks around at where they are. Her earlier guess was accurate. They are in the middle of the desert and behind her, she sees the horses. 

 

“Where am I?” asks Emma.

 

Sitting next to her was Cora who replied “In a world of trouble girl”

 

“the bracelet is that what this is about? Because I didn't steal it. The handmaid-”

 

“What was a handmaid doing wearing the queen's bracelet”

 

“The queen, no, no she said it belonged to her mother”

 

“Well at least she was truthful about one thing”

 

“The princess” Emma stammers in disbelief “I was talking to the actual princess” 

 

“She was toying with you. It amuses her to meet the commoners”

 

When Cora said that Emma’s heart dropped down into her stomach. The princess was way out of her league. What would a princess want with her when she is nothing but a street rat. Emma pulls the hair clip out of her pockets. 

 

“Did you really think she liked you?” says Cora. Emma slips the hair clip back into her pocket. Telling herself to sell it as soon as she gets the chance. 

 

“What do they call you,” asked Cora

 

“Emma and this is Henry” 

 

“Emma people like us must be-”

 

“Us?”

 

Cora lifts up her hand revealing the hairclip Emma just placed in her pocket. “You see I was once like you a common their only I thought bigger steal an apple and you're a country and your a statesman. Only weak men stop there. You're either the most powerful person in the room or you're nothing. You have stumbled across a wonderful opportunity. I can make you rich, rich enough to impress a princess. But nothing comes for free.”

 

“What would I have to do,” asks Emma.

 

“There is a cave nearby and in it, a simple oil lamp retrieves it for me and I will make you wealthy enough to impress a princess. You are nothing to her but you could be. Your life begins now Emma.” 

 

They wait for night to fall and Cora escorts Emma and Henry to the cave. Meanwhile, Princess Regina is underneath an apple tree with the other piece to her hair clip waiting on Emma. 

 

“Still waiting?” asks Zelena

 

“No, I came out to -” Regina sighs “She promised”

 

“I'll be upstairs if you need me” 

 

“Goodnight Zelena”

 

At the mouth of the cave, Cora spoke. “The cave of wonders you will see more riches than you’ve ever dreamed of. Gold diamonds, and the lamp. Bring it to me and I will make you rich and free. But take no other treasure no matter how much you are tempted. And you will be tempted”

 

Emma and Henry walk towards the tigers head and it illuminates. “Only one may enter here whose worth lies far within a diamond in the ruff” 

 

Emma and Henry enter and immediately are cast down a long slide of sorts. They land on a rock path. Walking across they see many treasures. 

 

“Henry doesn’t touch remember” Emma is then drawn to a giant diamond necklace and right before she touches it Henry hit her to snap her out of it. They clear the first room and walking into a room with treasure from wall to wall, ceiling to floor. Directly in the middle of the vast room higher than anything else was the lamp. 

 

Henry takes a step forward and slips on a pile of coins. He falls back into Emma who then falls backward but it caught and pushed back up by a magic carpet. Half of its fabric is stuck underneath a large boulder. It gestures to Emma to help it out. 

 

“Henry this is a magic carpet they really do exist. Hello, carpet lets see what we can do about your situation here.” Emma leans her back against the rock and lifts it up with her legs. The carpet flies free. It does several loops around Emma and Henry before landing. Emma takes a deep breath and starts the long difficult clip up to the lamp. She makes it almost to the top when she places her foot on a ledge that had a giant ruby and accidentally slips on it sending it tumbling down the rock and leaves her hanging by only one arm. She manages to regain her grip with one hand but right as she grabs the lamp the ruby reaches the bottom of the rock and Henry grabs it. 

 

Emma turns around “Henery NO!”

 

The cave starts to shake and rumble. “You have touched the forbidden treasure you will never again see the light of day.” 

 

All around them rocks are falling. Lava starts spewing out of the walls. Emma tucks the lamp into her pocket and has to slide down then jump from rock to rock. The rocks are falling apart underneath her feet as she makes her last jump she yells out “CARPET!”. Carpet saves her and they swoop around to get Henry 

 

“Henry jump i” ll catch you” Henry jumps and Emma drags him onto the carpet with her. They’re flying closer and closer to the entrance almost there when BOOM a boulder falls from the ceiling and catches the carpet. Emma and Henry jump in just enough time to grasp the ledge as carpet tumbles down. 

 

Hanging on by just fingertips Emma allows Henery to climb up her body to safety. When he is safely on the ledge he turns and tries to pull his sister up but his strength is not enough to lift her. Cora walks up. Emma looks at her and says “A little help here”

 

“First give me the lamp” 

 

“No first your hand”

 

“We don’t have much time give me the lamp” Emma tosses up the lamp to Cora. She looks down at it with an evil glint in her eyes. 

 

Second, no more master” says Hook from behind Cora.

 

Emma still struggling exclaims “No your hand”

 

“How about my foot” Cora as she kicks Emma's hands off the ledge. As Emma falls to her death two things happen. The carpet is finally about to tug free to catch Emma and Henry fights with Cora on the ledge. 

 

“Get off of me child,” says Cora then she pushes him into the cave but not before Henry can steal the lamp back. Carpet swoops to catch Henry before he hits the ground as well. The cave seals itself back up as Cora is outside celebrating. She pats all of her pockets double checks them twice and still can not find the lamp. She realizes the Kid must have taken it in the struggle. She screams in anguish her magic exploding out from her in a ring of fire. Hook being prepared hits the deck but the other guards weren’t so lucky. They were burned to a crisp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Here is a long chapter to make it up to you guys. Let me know what you think. More chapters coming soon. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters!

Carpet floats Emma and Henry down to a safe piece of rock.

 

“We’re alive, I think. Thank you carpet” says Emma. 

 

Carpet bows in gratitude for her thanks. Henry pulls the lamp out from underneath his vest and hands it to Emma. 

“Henry.. How did you… you cunning little boy.” Pulling herself to her feet Emma says 

 

“Now all we need is a way out. Carpet do you know a way out of here?” Carpet frantically points at the lamp “The lamp” says Emma with a puzzled expression.

 

The lamp begins to glow with a blue light shimmering inside. “What is that?” asks Emma

 

She blows the dust off of the lamp and begins to rub it. A blue mist begins pouring out of it. The mist begins to make a tornado spinning continuously until  

 

“Oh great one who summons me, terrible one who commands me, I stand by my oath loyalty to wishes three,” says the giant genie in his booming deep voice

 

Henry runs behind Emma’s legs as Emma whimpers softly. The genie clears his throat 

 

“I said “Oh, great…” he trailed off looking around. Using his normal voice he addresses Emma 

 

“Excuse me, girl, where’s your boss? Help me out here. Where’s your boss?” Emma opens her mouth but no words come out.

 

“If I was gonna talk to myself I could've just stayed in the lamp”

 

“Uh..Uh...Uh” stammers Emma

 

“Hello?” says the genie while waving

 

“I’m….” starts Emma before taking a big gulp

 

“Use your big girl voice” 

“I’m talking to a smoking blue giant?”

 

“No!!” exclaims Genie. Changing to a more human-like size he gets in Emma's face

 

“I am not a giant, I am a genie. There is a difference. Giants are not real. Where’s your boss?” 

 

“Uh, my boss?” asks Emma puzzled

 

“Look kid I’ve been doing this a long time alright. There’s always a guy you know he’s cheated somebody or buried somebody. I mean, you get my point. Where’s that guy?” 

 

“I know that guy. Except he is a she. She’s outside” 

 

“So..” genie summons a telescope into his hands “It’s just you and me down here?”

 

Henry finally speaks up “Hey”

 

“And a child?” 

 

“So you rubbed the lamp?”

 

“Uh-huh” 

 

“Oh okay. Hey do you mind if I could just stretch it out over here, do you mind?” asks the genie while backing away from Emma

 

“Uh... Are you asking me? 

 

“Yes. You’re my master.” says genie while in the downward-facing dog position

 

“I’m YOUR master? No, no no you look like you should be my master.”

 

“Right,” says genie balancing on one arm “but that’s not quite how it works, though.”

 

“How long have you been trapped in here?”

 

The genie sighs “bout a thousand years.”

 

“A thousand years?!” repeats Emma

 

Genie morphs his face into Emma’s “A thousand years?!” “Kid, is it me or does like everything surprise you?” Genie morphing his face back to normal asks “So, you really don’t know who I am? Genie, wishes, lamp, none of that ringing a bell?” 

 

Emma shakes her head no. 

 

“Wow! Well, that’s a first.” Genie poofs on the other side of Emma and points at Henry. 

 

“Kid” giving him symbols for his hands and a big bass drum on his back and finally, a kazoo appears in his mouth. Genie takes over Henry and Henry starts laying down a beat. Emma looks down at Henry worried

 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about him. He’s fine.” Genie then begins to clap along to Henry’s beat. He begins to sing 

 

“Well, Ali Baba He had them, 40 thieves. Scheherazade had a thousand tales. But, master, you’re in luck because up until your sleeve you got a genie that never fails!” 

 

Carpet starts clapping while genie exclaims “whoo” 

 

“I’m the best” Genie looks at Emma’s unimpressed face and says “Not enough huh?” 

 

“Uh..” 

 

“I’m kidding. Watch this” The genie then poofs Henry in front of a full rock drum set. Then Henry starts to play upbeat jazzy music. 

 

The genie once again starts to dance around.

 

 “Here I go! Uh! Ooh! Whoo! Back up! Uh-Oh! Watch out! You done wound me up. Bout to show you what I’m working with. Uh! Well, Ali Baba, He had them, 40 thieves. Scheherazade had a thousand tales. But, master, you’re in luck because up your sleeve you got a genie that never fails! You got some power in your corner now. Heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo, and how? All you gotta do is rub that lamp and then I'll say”

“Misses– Man, what's your name? Whatever– What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, I'll jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me. Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'. Come, whisper to me whatever it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me. We pride ourselves on service. You’re the boss, the king, the shah!. Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish. How about a little more baklava?. Have some of column A. Try all of column B. I'm in the mood to help you, dude. You ain't never had a friend like me Oh! Unh! It's the big part, watch out! It's the big part, oh!”

“Can your friends do this?” Genie spins his legs around by the hips while doing a handstand.

“Can your friends do that?” Genie creates a lasso out of the smoke. 

“Can your friends pull this..” Genie pulls the carpet out of Emma’s hat. “Outta their little hat?”

“Can your friends go–” genie starts to beatbox

“I'm the genie of the lamp. I can sing, rap, dance, if you give me a chance, oh! Don't sit there buggy-eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your charge d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what's your wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so”

“Misses–”

“Emma”

“Yes! One wish or two or three. Well, I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't. Never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never (Never!) Had a (Had a) Friend (Friend) Like (Like) Me! You ain't never had a friend like me”

Genie, a giant again, sits with his head on his hands and says “You can clap now” and does the mic drop gesture. Emma and henry sit with puzzled looks on their faces while carpet claps. Emma starts to slow clap when she is interrupted by the genie

“No no no please please you can thank me outside. In the sun. When you wish us out.”

“So how does it work?” asks Emma

The genie looks at Emma baffled “You’re kidding, right?” 

“The whole song was the instructions!” exclaims Genie with his jaw dropped.

Shrinking down to human size Genie says “Obviously you can’t dance and listen at the same time. So here are the basics. Step one, rub the lamp. Step two, say what you want. Step 3, there is no step three. See, it’s that easy.” 

Genie grabs Emma’s hand and starts walking, “You get three wishes they must begin with rubbing the lamp and saying “I wish” Got it?”

“I think so” 

“Couple other rules. You can’t wish for more wishes. Three is enough. Now, I can’t make anybody love anybody or..” the genie turns into a mummy “bring anybody back from the dead.” 

Switching back to his normal voice Genie says “Feel free to interrupt me anytime you don’t understand.” 

Emma starts to say something when Genie says “I’m kidding don’t ever interrupt me, no matter what. Now I usually don’t have to go through all of this because by the time “the guy” gets to me, he pretty much knows what he wants and it generally has to do with..” 

Genie goes giant again and uses an evil voice “tons of money and power!” Genie laughs evilly while making it rain money.

“Do me a favor.” the genie says while wiping money off of his arms “DO NOT drink from that cup. I promise you there is not enough money and power on earth for you to be satisfied. Good? So what’s your first wish?”

“Mhh... Well, I have to think about it. I mean if there are only three. Why are there only three anyway?”

“I don’t know” sasses Genie “who cares?”

“You don’t know? I thought you were all-knowing,” says Emma as she takes a seat next to Henry

“That’s 'cause you don’t listen. I never said I was all-knowing. I said I was all-powerful. The most powerful being in the universe. Look, whatever I don’t know I can learn it.”

While genie drowns on Henry gets Emma’s attention 

“...outside in the sun. Why are you playing hard to wish?” Genie moves closer to Emma while she slides the lamp to Henry. 

“I know you can’t tell but I am very pale. This is sky blue. My natural pigmentation is navy. Give us some sun” 

“Okay, Genie. I wish for you to get us out of this cave,” says Emma while not holding the lamp.

“Boom! Booyah!” exclaims Genie he spins around in a cloud of magic changing himself into a flight attendant uniform. 

“She has made her first wish. Thank you for choosing carpets, camels, and caravans. Please don’t forget to tip your genie on the way out.” 

Genie flies around Emma and Henry “Hold yourself, kids.” All of them reappearing in the dessert. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry does not get turned into an elephant don't worry but he will only occasionally pop into the story. Our two leading ladies finally meet again! The song format is like such anything not in parentheses was sung by Genie anything in parentheses was sung by the background singers 
> 
> I don't own any characters ABC does. I didn't create the storyline Disney did. 
> 
> Thanks for reading sorry it takes me so long to update. It's the week before finals bear with me.

“Woah,” says Emma rapidly blinking her eyes to adjust to the sunlight

“Man, look at this world. It’s so big! Inside the lamp, everything is, like, brass, brass, brass! You’re like ‘Oh! Is that some copper?’ Nope, brass! Sorta the problem with the genie life phenomenal cosmic powers, but itty-bitty living space.”

“So, is this magic” Emma holds up the lamp “or are you magic?”

“Eh,” Genie shrugs his shoulders “kind of a package deal.” He snaps his fingers and Emma and himself reappear 50 feet away underneath a sent with food and drinks in their hands. 

“Can you warn me before you do that” 

“Oh, you'll get used to it.”

“Right. So, do I have to make all my wishes here? I mean if I take you back to East Hill, won’t people…?”

“No, no, no! I can look totally normal.” 

“Boo” Genie transforms into a fat man with a purple turban on his head and a long beard on his face. 

“Right, totally normal,” says Emma in a super sarcastic voice. 

Genie changes again to an average build man with a single ponytail at the top of his head, a mustache goatee that comes into a tail on his chin, with a purple and blue silk shirt on. 

“Still blue” 

Genie changes his skin tone to be a rich pecan tan color. 

“Do we need the top not?” asks Emma questioning the ponytail

“That’s my little cherry on top!” exclaims Genie

“Alight fine” 

“So, what are you wish?” asks Genie while munching on some grapes. 

“Oh, I haven’t thought about that.”

Genie summons an apple into his hand. “Ahh. You really are not that guy.” 

“Okay,” says Emma sitting up in her chair “So, what would you wish for”

Genie floats the apple back out of existence. “No one’s ever told me that before. It’s an easy one, though. I’d wish to be free.”

“To not have to say ‘Poof’” Genie reappears in front of Emma “What would you like?”

 “Poof” Genie appears on the left side of Emma tiny this time “What would you like.” 

“Poof!” Genie appears again miniature on the chessboard on the table next to Emma “Welcome to the lamp my I take your order please?”

“Freedom,” say genie back to normal in his chair next to Emma “ I wish to be human.”

“Why don’t you just set yourself free?”

Genie starts laughing and claps a couple of times. “Carpet!” Carpet turns around from the sandcastle he was building with Henry “Did you hear what this girl said? Why don’t I set myself free?” Carpet and Genie began laughing together. 

“Only way a genie gets to be set free is if the owner of the lamp wishes him free. And the last time that happened was like the fourth of Never-ary” 

Emma stands “I’ll do it. I’ve got three right?”

‘Actually you have two left. You used one to get out of the cave, remember?” 

“Did I? Or did you? I thought I had to be rubbing the lamp” 

“Okay, little street girl. Let’s rewind the tape.” Genie makes the same noise that the VCR does when rewinding a tape and then stops at the moment Emma makes the wish. He sees Emma pass the lamp to Henry. 

“I’m gonna keep my eye on you,” says Genie at Henry

“At least now I can use my third wish to set you free” 

“Here’s the thing about wishes, the more you have, the more you want.”

“That’s not me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“There is something” sighs Emma with a dreamy far off looks on her face.

“Uh-oh seen that look before. Who is he? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Well, actually she’s a she..”

“Okay, nothing wrong with that love is love.”

“Her name is Regina. She’s a princess”

“Aren’t they all. Treat your woman like a queen I always say.”

“No, she’s an actual princess”

“I already told you I can’t make anybody fall in love-”

“No, no. We had a connection.”

“Did they?” ask Genie looking at Henry

Henry just shrugs his shoulders

“She’s is smart, and kind, and so beautiful. Actually beautiful doesn’t seem good enough when describing Regina. But she has to marry a-. Hey, can you make me a prince?”

“There is a lot of grey area in ‘make me a prince’ I could just” genie points at a nearby peak and a prince appears. 

“Oh no”

“Right you’ll be snuggled up with that dude for the rest of your life. Be specific in your words. The deal is in the detail.”

“Got it”

“Which I don’t really understand because if she already likes you why would you change?”

“I told you she has to marry a prince.”

“Okay I can do that.” says genie standing up. “An official wish this time for those of us who are counting which not I am one”

“Genie” Emma clears her threat “ I wish-”

Genie snaps and points down “Lamp”

Emma picks up the lamp. She starts rubbing the lamp “Alright Genie-”

“Don’t hurt em Genie”

“I wish for you to become a prince.” 

“Back up girl I need some room to work. I’m about to fabu-lize you” 

Genie swills into his blue mist again taking Emma, Henry, and Carpet within his funnel. He then uses the tent to slingshot them all to the dessert directly next to the kingdom. 

“Little head spinny. Better though, right?” says Genie ones they reappear.

“I think I’m getting used to it,” says Emma breathless.

Genie starts to poof around repeating “Okay, a prince, a prince” with a perplexed look on his face. He stands in front of Emma. 

“Obviously the ghetto chic is not going to work. I’m feeling a periwinkle.” 

“What’s periwinkle,” asks Emma

“No chartreuse.” genie gasps “No cerise.” Genie surrounds Emma with two scissors in his hands just snipping away. When he steps back Emma is dressed in a magenta, purple, turquoise, and gold outfit. Long loose pants with a flowing shirt that ends at her knees with a slit down the middle. Topped off with a hat that looks like the top of the Taj Mahal.

"The lines are all wrong," says Genie in frustration.  

"What is this?" asks Emma looking at Henry.

"No no the color clashes with your skin tone, the silhouette is confused," says Genie circling Emma.

"This is a big hat!" 

"No, that is not a big hat. Come on, Genie! Gotta kick the door down! We gotta go bold and gold!" Genie wraps Emma in sparkly gold fabric. Emma's outfit transforms into one with entirely yellow hues. 

"We've gone too far." Says Emma

"Genie you're slipping," the genie says talking to himself. "We're in a desert it's gotta be neutral. Ivory, beige, bone, Albion."

"It's a little heavy," says Emma as she is starting to sweat. 

Suddenly Genie gasps. "WHITE!!" 

Genie surrounds Emma once more with white fabric. Emma appears wearing an all-white outfit. Loose pants comfortable gold boots a white robe lined in gold finished with a white turban. For accessories, Genie throws in a crook. 

"OH! And the crowd goes wild" exclaims Genie making crowd cheering sound effects

"So what do you think? Asks genie making a mirror appear.

"I like it."

"Of course you like it, girl! I made it"

"I think this is me" 

"Strictly speaking it's me. I mean I did most of the work. You were just standing there but I hear you." 

"But won't people recognize me?" 

"Nobody will recognize you. That's how Genie magic works. People see what they're told to see. Kinda like manipulating the mist." 

"The mist?" 

"Oh sorry different story" 

"Right who am I?" 

"Prince Em…" 

"From?"

"Uh… from A-buh-ba." 

"A-buh-what?"

"You're not listening Ababa." 

"Is that a real place?" 

"Yeah! Like everybody knows about it" says Genie a piece of parchment appears in his hand " See a brochure. Little hot in the summer, temperate in the fall. But no I'll let you read it on route"

"How are we gonna get there?" 

"I guess this is where the kid comes in." 

Henry starts to back up slowly

"No not Henry!" Says Emma stepping in front of him

"Fine," says Genie "I'll just make something out of the sand." 

Genie snaps his fingers a donkey appears. "No too small" 

Snap. A camel appears. "No, too obvious. We need something robust!" 

Snap. An Elephant appears. 

"Woah," says Emma. "Prince Em of Ababwa." 

"And now your entourage." 

"What? What's happening? Genie?"

Genie starts to move his arms in a circle gathering all the nearby sand making a giant sand storm. 

Back in East Hill. The streets are filled with bustle and hustle. People are out running their daily errands and salesmen are selling their goods. Suddenly there is a distant thudding. Carts start shaking, items are falling, spice piles are deconstructing. The people look around panicking wondering what is going on. In the castle, King Henry and Cora are sitting having tea when they notice their tea shaking the fine china cups clinking against the tiny plates that carry them. Regina, in her room, looks up from the book she notices her vase with roses in them shaking. On the streets, guards are yelling to clear the way. Guards on horses march into the square. Followed closely by drummers creating a beat. The drummers are followed by men with horns. Regina and the King walk out onto the palace balcony giving them a clear view of what is taking place right outside of the castle gates. 

The guards start singing "Make way for Prince Em." Beautiful dancers dressed in purple silk follow behind them singing "Say hey! It's Prince Em." Feathers and dancers part to revel Genie in his human form with a ridiculously huge hat on his head.  

Genie begins to join in "Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you! Let us through! It's a brand new star! Oh, come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! You're gonna love this guy!"

Confetti bursts into the air as Genie keeps singing "Prince Em! Fabulous he! Em Ababwa. Show some respect, Genuflect, down on one knee. Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Friday salaam. Then come and meet his spectacular coterie. " 

Genie turns around and points to Emma who is sitting on top of the elephant with an awkward grin on her face. 

Genie continues to sing an introduction "Prince Ali, mighty is he, Em Ababwa. Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with swords. Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Em."  

"Fellas he's got (seventy-five golden camels) woo! Uh-huh. Now the ladies, what he got? (Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three). Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. When it comes to exotic-type mammals. Everybody help me out! (He's got a zoo, I'm telling you) (It's a world-class menagerie)."

"Prince Em! Handsome is he, Em Ababwa" Genie transforms into a woman and appears in the crowd "That physique! How can I speak, weak in my knees, yummy boy! So get on out in that square. Adjust your veil and prepare To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Em."

Genie returns to his normal look and appears on the other side of the crowd. "He got some monkeys, a bunch of monkeys (And to view them he charges no fee) (He's generous, so generous) (He's got ten-thousand servants and flunkies) (Proud to work for him!) (They bow to his whim love serving him) (They're just lousy with loyalty to Em! Prince Em!)"

"Prince Em-" the entourage holds the note as Genie says to King Henry "we're waiting for you! We're not going 'til you go. You can do it!" 

King Henry taps his fingers down on the balcony and Genie says "There it is! Prince Em, amorous he! Em Ababwa. Heard your princess was hot! Where is she? And that, good people, is why he got all cute and dropped by. With (sixty elephants, llamas galore) for real? (With his bears and lions, a brass band and more) what? (With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers) (His birds that warble on the key) Make way for Prince Em!"

Confetti burst into the air all along with the market as the crowd cheers. Emma stands on top of the elephant with her arms out wide. Genie turns and looks at her and nods. Emma returns the nod with a smile. 

Later inside the palace Genie and Emma stand waiting. Inside the grand foyer, they wait in there are the king's guards and Cora eyeing both Genie and Emma with suspicion. 

"Where are they" side of the mouth whispers Emma

"Relax" whispers Genie back

"What is taking so long?" 

Finally, the door opens. 

"Here comes the man," says Genie

Emma proceeds to hold her crook out ahead of her body arms parallel to the ground. Her legs bend slightly creating an extremely awkward looking bow. 

"What are you doing? Put your arms down." Says Genie underneath his breath. 

"I'm… I'm presenting it" explains Emma. 

"Put your arms down!" 

King Henry strides into the room closely followed by Regina on his right and Zelena on her right. 

"It's a please to welcome to Agrabah, Prince Em," says King Henry bowing his head slightly. 

Emma twists her crook in her hand and the fabric dangles at the end fall to the ground with an audible thunk. Genie reaches his foot out and drags the broken piece behind him

"How did you break that?" He whispers. 

"I don't know, it fell off."

"It's a pleasure to meet him probably," says Genie under his breath while looking at Emma

"Uh… yeah... it's just as much a pleasure for me, your highness sir." Says Emma while curtsying, arms outstretched to her sides. "You look very serene." 

"That's a curtsy, not a bow. Stand up" whispers Genie.

Emma stands. 

Cora with piercing eyes seemingly unblinking says "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with Ababwa" 

Emma looks over at Genie. They both speak simultaneously 

"Well, it's north."

"It's south." 

Emma looks over at Genie again.

"Uh, we have a north and south." Says Emma

"It's near, if you were to go, it's…." Stammers Genie

"Around there, you can find it, if you just look." Says Emma

"Don't help me" whispers Genie

"The world is changing quickly Cora" interrupts King Henry "It seems as if there is a new country every day." Says King Henry while chuckling. 

Emma joins in his laugher with her own load so very fake laughter and claps Genie on the back. 

"Don't touch me" Genie says through his teeth

Emma claps him on the back again and Genie repeats himself "Don't touch me" 

"You're so wise," says Emma

"Tell him we have gifts please," says Genie

"Oh right" Emma clears her throat "We have things. Gifts!" Emma looks at Genie "Did you organize this"

Genie claps his hands twice and the door behind them opens. Footmen carrying various gifts pile into the room on either side. 

"Yes, here we are! Gifts coming right up!" Says Emma "We gave spices, golden camels, and spoons, tiny spoons!"

"Spoons," says Zelena looking at Regina who has been watching Emma ramble on like an idiot with an amused smile. 

"How do they make them that tiny? We have jams!" Rambles Emma

"Jams?" Questions Cora

"Yes, jams! Yam jams, fig jams and uh date jams. Seedless, delicious, exotic jams." Continues to word vomit Emma

"Move away from the jams." Says Genie with a smile 

"What?" Emma looks at Genie. 

"We have jewels" 

"Jewels! We have them! And, uh, that over there hidden for suspense " says Emma pointing at a cart that has something covered by a blanket on it. Everyone in the room turns to look at the cart.

Genie exhales a sigh shaking his head. The cloth is removed to reveal a wheel. 

"It's a wheel," says Regina flatly

"It's a very uh experience wheel." Says Emma

"And what do you hope to buy with this expensive?" Questions Regina

"You," says Emma without thinking. Everyone in the room gasps

"Wow" mouths Genie. 

"No! No, no, no. A moment with you, a moment. That's not ..." Emma trails off

Genie mimics a bomb dropping and exploding next to Emma. Zelena next to Regina is looking down with her lips pursed knowing the look in Regina's eyes. 

"Are you suggesting I am for sale?" Questions Regina. 

"Of course" replies Emma once again without thinking. 

Zelena looks at Emma with disbelief as the whole room once again gasps. 

"Not! Of course not no..!" 

"It's cold and it's dark in that lamp. But I prefer it to this." Says Genie

"Please excuse me. I need to go and find some bread." Says Regina as she turns and storms away fed up with yet another stupid suitor who thinks she is a prize to be bought. 

"For the jams," says Zelena trying to spare Emma's feelings. She sees or she hopes she sees an okay person behind the rambling idiot. 

"No! That's not what I meant. I.." stammers out Emma

"You did great," says Zelena with a sympathetic smile

"Just leave her alone. You didn't do great." Says Genie.

"You will get a chance to speak again. We hope you can join us tonight Prince Em when we celebrate our harvest," says King Henry 

"Of course, your serene self" replies Emma

King Henry just walks away shaking his head. Cora glares one more time then turns to follow him. 

Genie looks at Emma in her eyes and says "In ten thousand years I have never been more embarrassed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry does not get turned into an elephant don't worry but he will only occasionally pop into the story. Our two leading ladies finally meet again! The song format is like such anything not in parentheses was sung by Genie anything in parentheses was sung by the background singers 
> 
> I don't own any characters ABC does. I didn't create the storyline Disney did. 
> 
> Thanks for reading sorry it takes me so long to update. It's the week before finals bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Again I don't own anything ABC and Disney do. This chapter isn't strictly Regina and Emma but doesn't worry our leading ladies have their moments. For clarification, Regina thinks that Emma is in fact a man however Prince Em looks like Emma with short hair and no breasts. All mistakes are mine. Drop a comment leave a kudos. Thanks for reading.

Later that night fireworks were seen over the palace courtyard, the harvest celebration was in full swing. 

Emma and Genie walk through the entrance of the courtyard. Emma took off her turban, loss the crook and slicked down her now short hair. 

"Don't worry. You are not out of the game yet. Just do whatever you'd normally do at a party" Says Genie

"I've never been to a party." 

Genie stops and looks at Emma "What?!" 

"What?" Repeats Emma

"Oh, you're gonna need to go back to the room then. You're not messing up my night." 

"Prince Em," says Cora stepping from out of the shadows. "May I have a word, privately. This doesn't concern your servant." 

"Well, I'll be over there minding my business," says Genie. He retreats a little distance away. 

Emma clears her throat and smiles at Cora.

"I know who you are," says Cora. Emma's eyes widen. Her chest begins to pound in her chest. 

"You do?" 

"Yes. You're a person of great ambition like myself."

"I uh… I don't believe we've been properly introduced "

"Cora, advisor to the King. And queen only in name. I can be a valuable ally to help you get what you want." 

"I uh … I will think about that. I don't wanna keep the princess waiting" 

"Perhaps I am not making myself clear. This offer will not be on the table long you see" The serpent staff in Cora's hands begins to glow. "Prince Em-" 

"Excuse me" interrupts Genie "Prince Em your presence is requested." 

Emma and Genie begin to walk away from Cora.

"So, I guess that's THE guy." Says Genie

"Mmm-hmmm. That's the guy." 

In the courtyard, there are people everywhere. Everyone is dressed lavishly, draped in silks, colors, ranging from pink to a deep forest green. Folk music is playing while couples dance around the centerpiece fountain. King Henry sits on a makeshift thrown drinking wine with a huge smile on his place. Next to him is the ever-loyal captain of the guard Graham. Zelena and Regina are talking quietly amongst themselves off to the side. Zelena is dressed head to two in green making her vibrant red hair stand out in the crowd. Regina is dressed in a deep purple floor-length dress that accents all her curves.

"Okay, there she is. This is your chance." Says Genie 

"You know what there are a lot of people. I don't think I can do this" says Emma her mouth suddenly dry at the sight of Regina. She tried to walk away but Genie stops her.

"You'll be fine." 

"Okay. This one's gonna be easy." 

Emma and Genie began walking in Zelena and Regina's direction. 

"Ooh! And look at her handmaid. Oh and she's going to get some punch. I'm feeling a little thirsty myself." Says Genie fixing his hat and preparing to follow Zelena. 

"No! No, no! You can't leave me. They'll see right through me." 

"No they won't all you have to do is walk over there."

"And speak. I also have to speak." 

"Okay listen to me. I live in a lamp. This is a party, do NOT mess this up for me okay? I like to party. Go get her!" Genie pats Emma's back and walks away. 

"Okay" Emma clears her throat and starts to walk toward Regina. Suddenly a deep voice is heard. 

"Ohhh Princess Regina," says Prince Robin

"You? You're still here? Replies Regina her voice full of sass. 

"Yes" replies Robin

Emma discouraged takes a seat on the edge of the fountain. Genie walks up to her. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Hmm," says Emma turning to look at him. 

"What are you doing!?"

Emma takes her hand out of the fountain. "I'm just making sure the water is a good temperature." 

"Why are you not over there?" Genie gestures toward Regina. 

"How am I supposed to compete with that? Look at him he's so prince-ly" 

"You have got to be more confident about what you have to offer."

"What do I have to offer? Knowledge of how to steal food? How to jump between buildings? Now Prince Em he has jewels." 

"No, stop, stop, stop! I made you look like a prince on the outside but I didn't change anything on the inside. Prince Em got you to the door but Emma has to open it."

"Oh," says Emma looking over Genie's shoulder to see the King raising his glass in a toast she does the same. "See the king does like me!" 

Genie and Emma stand. 

"Okay, well maybe he'll let you be his wife." 

Genie and Emma both bow their heads respectfully and raise their glasses towards the king. Across the room, Zelena and Regina watch the toast. 

"Look at that, another prince more interested in papá." Says Regina rolling her eyes

"I don't know, I think this one might be different. And he comes with an incredibly attractive friend. Please make it work." Say Zelena gazing wide-eyed and hopeful at Genie.

"And what about Prince Em?"

"Oh look at him. He's trying so hard." 

"And that's the problem."

Genie turns to Emma "showtime" 

"No." Emma shakes her head "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"No, no, no. No more waiting. We're done waiting" 

"No, I'm in charge. I say when it's the right moment" Says Emma attempting to put her foot down. 

Genie blows and wiggles his fingers and magically pushes Emma toward Regina. 

"Really? Really!?!" 

Emma turns around and hears Zelena say "He's here. Say something. Act natural" she forces and awkward laugh and says hi. 

"I'm sorry for the jams, and the jewels and the uh buying you. It wasn't me. It uh was me I don't have a twin or anything, but I…" 

"Dance I'd love to," says Regina cutting off Emma's rambling. 

Regina strolls to the dance floor while Emma looks at Genie in terror. 

"Dance" she mouths.  Genie sends her two thumbs up. He starts to milli rock and moths back 

"Just dance."

The dance floor clears as 10 couples including Emma and Regina take the floor. The women strut forward. Emma memorized by the sway in Regina's hips. She quickly turns to Genie looks for help because she doesn't know the dance. 

"Relax" genie mouths back. He gestures with his fingers and takes over Emma's body. Regina looks over at Emma who is looking like a fish out of water. Emma flashes her a crooked smile. Regina does not like the fluttering that smile causes in her stomach. Emma continues to dance wildly as Genie still controls her body movements. The music picks up and Regina beings to move her hips to the beat. Emma finally getting the hang of it performs the males part of the dance. Regina and Emma start dancing facing each other. Emma sends a look over to Genie of gratitude. The continue their dance gliding and moving flawlessly around each other. Emma signals to Genie that the dance is enough but Genie continues to make Emma dance. She slides and pops and locks. The other people stop dancing to watch her. Regina watches slightly impressed. The crowd begins to clap on beat. Emma spins on the ground and does the worm. She pops off the ground and circles Regina. Both with smiles on their faces when suddenly Emma dashes off to the fountain to dance on it then backflip off. Regina nods politely and dashes off. Emma looks at Genie with a WTF look on her face. In the corner, Cora says to Graham. 

"There is something very strange about him." 

Emma walks off upset. Slipping through the crowd. 

"Keep a close eye on Prince Em," says Cora to Graham. 

Later that night in her room Emma is talking to Genie. 

"She just walked out." 

Genie, across the room once again blue and floating looking in a mirror says " Maybe I went a tad too far with the backflip but that dance may be the best thing you ever do in your life." 

"Yeah, I was pretty good. But nothing seems to impress her."

Genie, now lifting a dumbbell in one arm says " Yeah, it's crazy. Not gems or jams or jewels. If I can't impress her I wonder who can." 

Emma looks out from her balcony and sees Zelena arguing with Regina in her suit. She turns around to look at Genie who has moved on to a barbell now. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm just saying try being yourself. "

"But she has to marry a prince. If I had a few more minutes with her I know I could…." Emma trails off and turns around suddenly.  "You need to get me over there."

"Is that an official wish?" Says genie jumping rope. 

"No. It's a favor for a friend." 

Oh, yeah, genie's don't really have friends" 

"I thought you said you never had a friend like me." 

"No! I said YOU never had a friend like ME. When you're a Genie somebody always wants something from you. It's awkward. "

" you're right. You're right. Besides, it would've involved distracting a certain handmaiden." 

"Ohh," says Genie as he poofs in front of Emma. "You hooked me. See you there?" 

Genie reappears outside of Regina's room. He is back to his normal human-looking self. He knocks three times on the door. It swings open to reveal Zelena. 

"Good evening," he says. 

"How did you get past the guards?" Questions Zelena

"Oh I uh snuck past" 

"All 48 of them? Even the ones that eat fire? That's impressive. " 

"Yeah, well that's what people say about me" Genie chuckles nervously. "Well, that didn't come out the right way. No one says that. I don't know why I said that. Uh…." Genie reaches behind his back and magics some flowers. 

Zelena gasps "they're beautiful! She will hate them. Tell Prince Em that the way to her heart is through her mind." 

"Oh, actually, these are from me to you."

Zelena stares at him and the flowers for a second. "Could you excuse me one moment?" She closes the door in Genies' face. Zelena turns to look at Regina and starts silently screaming yes. Behind the door, Genie is talking to himself. 

"That's what people say about me.' Come on, Genie!" 

The door opens.

"My favorites. I accept. Please continue" Zelena takes the flowers out of Genies' hand. 

"I was noticing how pleasant the evening is. At the party I noticed you noticing how pleasant I am. Right. How's this going?" 

"It's clumsy, but in a charming sort of way." 

"Ah, a stroll." 

Zelena looks at Genie is confusion. 

"Would you like to take an evening stroll?" 

"Just the two of us?" Genie nods

"On purpose?" 

"Yes, as people" responds Genie.

"Just one more second." Zelena closes the door once again. Genie talking to himself again says "Why would I say as people? That kid is contagious!" Zelena throws the bouquet of flowers to Regina and she nods her out the door. The door opens and Zelena is wearing a light cloak now. 

"I've never done this before. How does it work?" She asks. 

Zelena walks forward and links her arms with Genie 

"Do you like sheep cheese" she questions. 

Back in her room, Jasmine is looking at books and maps strewn all over her desk. Ruby is lying on the floor content with just watching Regina. There is a knock. 

"Come in" Regina calls out. 

"Actually I'm already in," says Emma stepping out from behind Regina on her balcony. Regina turns quickly on her heels in shock. 

"Don't move" 

Ruby begins to growl and gets up on all fours. Emma looks over at her. 

"I just came back because you left so-" 

"How did you get there?" Regina interrupts. 

"Magic carpet?" 

Regina scoffs. "Actually I'm glad you are here." 

"You are?" Says Emma surprised. 

"I've been trying to find Ababwa but it doesn't seem to be on any of my maps. Care to show me." 

"I'd love to" say Emma nervously. She takes a step forward and Ruby's growl gets loader. 

"Ruby lets not eat the prince today he needs his legs for dancing." 

"Did I go too far with the backflip?" 

"A little. Ababwa?" 

"Yes," Emma whispers underneath her breath. "Genie I need to find Ababwa." Genie on his walk with Zelena hears her. 

"She has maps lots of maps" whispers Emma standing at Regina's desk. Emma clears her throat and picks up a map. "Ababwa, of course." 

Emma pulls the map up to her face blocking her view of Regina. Regina looks at him with a  slightly amused smirk on her face. "Ababwa" she repeats a little louder. Genie wiggles his fingers behind his back while laughing at a story Zelena is telling. Genie appears on the map and changes it to look like Disneyworld. Emma is mouthing at Genie "Stop playing Genie. No!"  

Regina pulls the map down from coving Emma's face. "Have you lost your country?" 

"My country. No, no." Emma puts the map down and randomly points to a stop on the map. Genie quickly adjusts it to show Ababwa. 

"I don't think so-" she looks at the map in disbelief.

"There it is." 

"How did I not see that?" 

"Who needs maps anyway. They're old and useless and add no practical value." 

"Maps are how I see the world." 

Emma stepping forward getting lost in Regina's deep brown eyes says "I thought a princess could go anywhere." 

"Not this princess." 

"Well uh" Emma starts to walk backward while stammering "would you wanna" Emma knocks over a bowl of apples. "Sorry, sorry," she says. Emma bends down to grab the fallen apples when 

"Ruby no" 

Ruby is face to face with Emma baring her teeth and growling. Ruby looks Emma in the eyes stops and licks her face. Regina looks at the entire interaction with interest. 

"Uh.. thanks for that." Emma stands. " I was saying you should see these places." She gestures out toward the balcony and starts walking. Regina follows. 

" I mean, there's a whole world outside of books and maps. Do you want to?" 

"How? When every door is guarded?" 

"Who said anything about a door?" Emma turns around and steps up on the chaise by the balcony edge. 

"What are you doing?" 

Emma straddles the ledge then swings her legs over.  "Sometimes, Princess, sometimes you just have to take a risk." Emma jumps from the ledge. 

Regina gasps. "What just happened?" 

Emma appears back on the balcony seemingly floating in mid-air. She continues to float up until the carpet is revealed underneath her. 

Regina walks to the edge of her balcony. "What? Is this-?" 

"A magic carpet." Emma leans down and looks at Regina. Emma's piercing emerald eyes take the breath out of Regina's lungs.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asks while holding her hand out to Regina.

"What did you say?" 

"Do you trust me?" 

Regina places her hand in Emma's outstretched one and says "Yes." Emma pulls Regina on to the carpet and they begin to float away. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you hate me. Worst cliffhanger ever. But hey at least you know that the next chapter will start with a song. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm so inconsistent with my updates. Thanks to everybody who has stuck with me and left kudos. I own nothing ABC and Disney do. Decided to cut out a whole new world everybody knows the lyrics didn't deem it necessary to add.

Regina sits next to Emma on the carpet taking in the sights of her beloved city below her. The moon and the occasional firelight is the only source of light as they soar past the village into the forest. Emma looks at Regina’s face as she is taking in the world being shown to them. At that moment Emma decides that there is nothing more beautiful than the princess next to her. Emma and Regina leave the forest and head up and over some nearby mountains. Emma hands over control of the carpet to Regina. Regina smirks and suddenly the carpet takes a deep dive down a waterfall. Pulling up at the last moment Regina takes a deep breath the adrenaline pumping in her body. Flying quickly over some trees Regina disturbs the fireflies and they scatter filling the surrounding skies like a million little stars. As the village and palace come back into view Regina leans into Emma’s shoulder. Emma startled by the action looks down at Regina who has her eyes closed in content. Emma wraps her arm around Regina knowing her whole world, besides Henry, lay in her arms.   
Regina and Emma stop hovering over a small celebration going on in the village. People are dancing as drums and flutes are being joyously played, a pig is being roasted by a huge bonfire. Emma takes off her coat and slides it over Regina’s shoulders. Regina pulls the coat tighter around herself and discreetly takes a sniff, smiling to herself when she detects a hint of Emma’s natural scent. 

“Out of all the places you’ve shown me tonight, this is my favorite,” says Regina.

“No place like home I guess,” says Emma shrugging

“No, it’s the people. They deserve someone who knows how to rule fairly. I don’t know why I think it should be me.” 

“Because it should be. Nobody knows the people better than you.” defends Emma while leaning forward and tucking one of Regina’s silky dark strands behind her ear. 

Regina looks at Emma a little shocked. Nobody besides Zelena, not even papa had ever believed she could rule. Regina looks down and sees children playing with sticks pretending them to be swords. 

“Awe look at those children down there playing. I wonder if one of the boys are Henry”

“No, it couldn’t be Henry is..” Emma sighed knowing she has just revealed her hand. 

“So how many names do you have. Prince Em, Emma? What is the truth?” 

“ No I am a Princess but I knew your father wouldn’t allow us to wed so I cut my hair and changed my name.”

“Why did I see you in the village on that day?”

“I arrived a few days early because I wanted to see the real East Hill. You said it yourself you can’t know a place until you know the people. You saw me arrive with dancers and elephants and a magic carpet. Would a street rat have all that?” 

“I just don’t understand how I didn’t recognize you.”

“Nobody sees you when you’re royalty.” 

Regina and Emma make intense eye contact. Emma is internally freaking out hoping she still has a chance. 

“Okay.”

“We should probably head back.”

“Already?” asks Regina.

“Unfortunately.”

The magic carpet flies Emma and Regina back to the palace. Emma holds out her hand and helps Regina step down on the balcony. Emma steps back about to say goodnight when the carpet lifts and pushes her forward against the banister. Regina can feel Emma’s breath against her lips. Emma starts to lean in praying she doesn't get pushed away. Their lips touch in the softest of kisses, eyes fluttering shut. After what feels like the longest and quickest seconds of her life Emma pulls back. Regina’s eyes were still shut but she has a beaming smile on her face. Finally her eyes open and she whispers 

“Goodnight Emma” 

“Good night Regina,” says Emma just as softly. Regia turns and walks back into her room closing the balcony doors behind her. Emma throws her arms out and falls backward knowing the carpet will catch her. 

“Yess,” she says to herself. 

Unknown the Emma as she floats back over to her room Hook saw the whole exchange from the courtyard below. 

“Interesting,” he says as he sinks into the shadows to go find Cora.

Emma floats into her room where Genie is laid back in a hammock with a martini.

“Oh, I like that face. Good date?” Genie asks.

“The best date,” replies Emma. “She figured out I was Emma. You said that wouldn’t happen.”

“Wow. I mean genie magic is just a facade. I changed how you look not who you are inside. At some point real character starts to show. But that’s a good thing right? She knows.”

“Well…”

“Well, what?”

“Well I told her that I pretended to be a thief to see the city but I really am a princess just pretending to be a prince.”

“And that worked?” asks Genie shocked.

“Yeah, I mean I kinda am a princess now away way,” says Emma reclining arms crossed behind her head on the carpet.

“Oh,” Genie takes a sip of his martini “You’re going to sip from that cup, okay.” 

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle at the exact same time, Regina was catching Zelena up on the events of her night. 

“How was the date?” 

“It was amazing Zelena. But I thought I caught him in a lie. Well, technically I did.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Turns out the prince is actually the street rat I saw all those days ago.”

“Wait, wasn’t the street rat a female?”

“Yes, apparently she really is a princess. She cut her hair and bound her breasts and pretended to be a man so she could get to know me. She was only in the market that day because she came early to ‘check out the city for herself’.”

“And you believed that?” 

“Yes, I mean I guess,” says Regina with a shrug. 

“You don’t think maybe you believe her because you have to marry a prince and you can’t marry a thief, or a female?” 

“No… I believe her, I really do. And I’ll keep her secret.” 

Later as Regina and Emma lay in bed waiting for sleep to take them their minds both wander to the kiss they shared. Emma secretly wonders where the scar on Regina’s upper lip came from and what it would taste like. Regina wondered how Emma managed to keep her lips so soft in the summer heat. The next morning as the sun rises over the mountains in the distance Emma is walking with Henry, who is disguised as a page, through the palace hallways. 

“I’ll tell her the truth eventually Henry I will.”

Two guards step in front of Emma and Henry hides behind a potted plant.

“Morning,” says Emma in a tone that implies she’d rather say something more impolite. 

“Morning,” says Graham, captain of the guards who has stepped up behind Emma. 

Emma sighs “Ugh not again.” 

The guards snatch Emma and place a bag over her head while Henry slips unnoticed back the way they came. Emma is lead up a seemingly never-ending spiral of stairs. When they finally reach their destination the guards tie Emma’s arms behind her back and tie her feet together. The bag is removed from Emma’s head and she looks around to see that the chair is on top of a table in front of a window. A quick glance behind her reveals the 100 ft drop into the water down below. 

“Gentlemen I think there has been some sort of confusion. I don’t think you know who I am.”

“Oh I know exactly who you are, Emma,” says Cora as she strolls into her study where Emma is being held. Hook is not every far behind her. 

“Emma I don’t know who that is. You must have me mistaken for somebody.” 

“DON’T LIE TO ME YOU FILTHY STREET RAT” roared Cora. She took a deep breath and walked over to an open book on her desk. “The only way you could’ve survived that cave and been able to glamour yourself is with genie magic. That means you have my treasure. Tell me, where is the lamp?”

“What lamp I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

At the same time that Cora was picking apart Emma’s plan Henry had made it back to Emma’s room and found the lamp. Henry jumps on the carpet and speeds off to where he saw the guards take Emma to.   
Cora, who was pacing her study thinking stops. 

“If you are who you say you are then when I push you off of this balcony you shall die a watery death. If you survive it can only be by the hands of the genie. I will have my answer one way.” 

Cora places her staff in the middle of Emma’s chest right between her bound breasts and below her sternum. 

“Final chance street rat. Where is the lamp?”

“What-”

“Wrong answer” interrupts Cora and she pushes Emma backward effectively tipping the chair back and off of the balcony. 

“NOOOOOOOOOO” yells Emma on her way down to the dark blue depths below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH. Plot twist. Look for another update on Saturday. Love to all my readers #Swanqueen4Ever


End file.
